Degrassi Graduates Season 1
Degrassi Graduates is a fanfiction created by Scooter14 that about college life, and the lives of the Degrassi characters after their high school years. As of now, Degrassi Graduates season 1 name is called Degrassi Graduates: A New Life, with the motto being are you ready to do it all agian Main Characters This season of Degrassi Graduates has 24 main characters in the first half, 25 in the second, 36 recurring characters, and 1 guest star. 'Smithdale University' *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson- an enviormantal and human rights activist thats married to Spinner''' (Junior)' *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos- an actress thats dating Jay '(Junior)' *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt- an overacheiving valedictorian that lost almost everything important to her' (Junior)' 'Toronto University' *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black- a gossipy girl that wanted to be with her boyfriend '(Freshmen)' *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari- a musician trying to find his place '(Freshmen)' *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi- a gay guy finishing up his senior year in college '(Senior)' *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco- a bad guy that changed when he hit university '(Sophomore)' *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash- a journalist at The Core wrapping up her college years '(Senior)' *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone- a college student working at The Dot '(Sophomore)' *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt- a care free musician that transfered schools '(Sophomore)' 'Yale University' *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne- a charming rich kid that wants Holly J. Sinclair (Freshmen) *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones- a teen mom with a part time modeling job '(Freshmen)' *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair- a valedictorian that recently had an organ transplant and found out she was adopted' (Freshmen)' 'Eastern University' *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros- a gay guy that recently came out to his family '(Freshmen)' 'Stanford University' *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn- a musical tom-boy that use to date Spinner' (Sophomore)' 'Army' *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron- a bad boy that was afraid to go into war *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson- the bubbly girl that recently got addicted to cocane until she joined the army and is in a long-distance relationship with Owen 'Not in College' *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks- a crippele that has a dream *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards- a religious rape victim that went to Kenya *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart- a mechanic that was expelled during high school *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason- the owner of The Dot thats married to Emma *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk- a bisexual drop-out *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez- a lesbian trying to find out who she is *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning- a talented famous musician *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne- a rich lesbian that once had a drinking problem '(Episodes 21-40)' 'Recurring Characters' 'Adults' *Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris- A doctor that went to Kenya after breaking Anya's heart *Brendan McMurtry-Howlett as Drake Lempkey- a ginger that murdered J.T. *Unnamed Actress as Yvette- Craigs supportive girlfriend *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri- Isabella's dad and Mia's ex-boyfriend *Katie Bergin as Dawn- Holly J's biological mother *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson- Emma's stepdad, Connor's godfather and the principal of Degrassi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson- Emma's mom thats married to Archie Simpson *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne- Fiona and Declans supportive mother *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin- Darcy and Clares mom, and Jakes step-mom *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin- Jakes dad, and Darcy and Clares step-dad *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep- a college principal with anger issues *Chad Connell as Steven Stone- Peter's cousin thats friends with Drake *Dylan Sprouse as Blake John- Drakes partner in crime *Robbie Amell as Ben Smith- a soldier that doesn't live up to his expectations *Miranda Cosgrove as Julie Baker- a tomboy soilder *Unknown Actor as Colonel Nash- Ellies dad who is a soldier with a post tramatic stress disorder *Lea Michele as Kim Zhari- an enemy of Violet's thats looking for a job 'Children' *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones- the child of Mia and Lucas 'College Students' *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park- an open gay guy thats in university with Riley' (Freshmen at Eastern''') *Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett- a country cowgirl traveling on the S.S. Tipton (Freshmen at Yale) *Terra Vnesa as Trina- Jimmy's disabled wife (Senior at Toronto) *Keke Palmer as Herself- a musician getting a college degree (Freshmen at Toronto) *Unnamed actress as Kayla- Johnny's dramatic girlfriend (Sophomore at Toronto) *Ashton Kutcher as Rupert Turner- a gay student that proud to be out (Senior at Toronto) *Rupert Grint as Patrick Anderson- a bisexual that causes troubles for Riley (Freshmen at Eastern) *Selena Gomez as Marley Mogan- a goth girl that does bad things (Sophomore at Stanford) *Kate Todd as Jayane Amajuwon- a queen-bee slut (Junior at Toronto) *Naya Riveria as Violet James - a bisexual with a secret (Freshmen at Yale) *Heather Morris as Minnie Kane- a hot model, and a smart girl that gets her ways''' (Sophomore at Yale)' *Jenna Ushkowitz as Suzie M. Lane- A bad girl that found her path '(Sophomore at Smithdale)' 'Degrassi Students' *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne- a rich lesbian held beck for one semester '(Episodes 1-20)''' *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan- Anya's homophobic boyfriend *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin- Clare and Darcy's stepbrother and Clare's boyfriend *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards- Darcy's sister thats dating her stepbrother *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari- Sav's little sister turning over a new leaf *AJ Saudin as [Deslauriers- Emma's godbrother Episodes As of now, Degrassi Graduates has one episode called Moving On. An episode table will be up soon Theme Song Degrassi Graduates has two theme songs, one for each half. The first half has already been posted on Youtube. thumb||